


Two Men in a Bed

by Rose_SK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: “I’m truly sorry Dean, but there was nothing I could do they only had one room left” Sam argued, thrusting the second key into Dean’s hand, clearly fed up with the conversation.





	Two Men in a Bed

“I’m truly sorry Dean, but there was nothing I could do they only had one room left” Sam argued, thrusting the second key into Dean’s hand, clearly fed up with the conversation.

“You could take one for the team and sleep in Baby for the night” Dean moaned, unlocking the door to the only available room of the small motel just off the route 70.

“Bite me, Dean. You and Cas can have a room to yourself tomorrow. Surely you can go one night without touching each other” Sam rolled his eyes at his brother acting like a horny teenager but decided to drop the matter, too tired to argue. One thing was sure, he was not spending the night in the Impala when the temperatures outside would drop close to the freezing point.

“If you are uncomfortable with me sharing Dean’s bed when you are around, I’m sure I could sleep a night in Dean’s car…” Castiel offered shyly, but before Sam could tell him that he would never ask such thing of his friend, Dean had his fingers intertwined with his boyfriend’s and was pulling him inside the bedroom.

“No way I am letting you sleep in baby, you are going to freeze to death” the older hunter explained, his tone leaving no room for argument. Sam huffed in indignation at the comment.

“Oh, I see, you would let your own brother risk freezing to death but not your boyfriend?” It was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Come on, Sammy, we’ve slept in worse conditions even when we were on the road with dad as kids, Cas here is not even used to sleeping in the first place. He needs all the rest he manages to get”

“Thank you, Dean, but I believe Sam needs just as much rest as I do…”

“Thanks a lot, Cas. At least someone cares about me” Sam said sarcastically, throwing his duffle bag onto the bed closest to the door. Dean merely ignored his comment, helping Cas out of his trench coat and taking out one of his old t-shirts and sweat pants for Cas to wear at night. The angel quickly got dressed into his night attire and grabbed his toothbrush so he could go clean his teeth before going to bed. The little frown of concentration that appeared on his brow as he applied the paste onto the soft bristles made Dean’s heart swell with love for this vulnerable angel.

“You got some on your nose, Cas, wait…” Dean went to cup Castiel’s confused face and wipe the toothpaste off the fallen angel’s nose, earning himself a thankful smile.

“Thank you, Dean” Sam pretended to be sick in the corner of his bed, despite secretly loving that his brother finally seemed to be happy. Looking out for the people he cared about was Dean’s favourite past time, and with Castiel just recently turning human, the older hunter had quite a bit of work on his hands.

“Well, I don’t know about you lot but I’m gonna hit the hay. Sleep tight Sammy”

“Sleep tight, guys, don’t do the nasty while I’m in the room”

Castiel had the decency to blush as he saw Dean wink at him suggestively. The fallen angel went to settle under the duvet and he instantly felt Dean’s arm wrap around his waist, pulling Cas close to a warm chest. The smaller man buried his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck, inhaling his musky scent and instantly feeling relaxed and content. Dean’s hand began rubbing soothing circles on Castiel’s back, lulling him to sleep.

“Goodnight angel” Dean whispered, only for Cas to hear.

“Goodnight, Dean”

00000000000000000000

“Stop elbowing me in the fricking ribs, Cas” Dean grumbled under his breath, turning his back on his boyfriend who did not seem to react to his demand at all. Sighing in annoyance at being woken up in the middle of the night, Dean tried to go back to sleep only to find that his legs felt incredibly cold. Furrowing his brow, he reached down and realised that the reason for this was that someone had stolen all the blankets. Rolling his eyes behind closed eyelids, Dean groaned as he grabbed part of the duvet and pulled as hard as he could in an attempt to pry it free from Cas’ hold, but the guy seemed to have a grip stronger than Iron Man’s fist. Dean sighed heavily as he was forced to admit defeat. As the hunter was about to go fetch the spare blanket out of the wardrobe, he felt Castiel move beside him and before Dean knew it, his boyfriend covered his now shivering body with his own.

“Better?” Castiel asked almost inaudibly.

“Shut up and give me the blankets back” Dean took advantage of Cas’ distraction to pull some of the duvet back on his side, covering his body now covered in goosebumps.

“Guys would you please shut up, some people are trying to sleep here” Sam complained loudly, throwing a decorative pillow in Dean and Cas’ direction, not even bothering to look at where he was aiming. The fallen angel missed the action as he had managed to fall asleep already. Dean cursed his boyfriend and his supernatural ability to doze off so quickly under his breath. Meanwhile, it took the hunter 45 more minutes to go back to sleep.

00000000000000000000

Dean was the first one to wake up in the morning, his eyes still heavy with sleep but his body telling him that it was time to get out of bed. Feeling Castiel’s warm body next to him made the hunter smile, despite the terrible night’s sleep he had had because of the so-called angel. Looking at his boyfriend’s face, Dean could not help but shoot Cas a loving look as he leaned over to place a soft kiss on the fallen angel’s temple. The action rose Castiel from his slumber and his sleepy groan made Dean’s heart race in his chest.

“Mornin’ Cas” the older hunter mumbled croakily, brushing his fingers along Castiel’s cheek. Soon enough, azure blue eyes fluttered open and stared at Dean, still groggy with sleep.

“What time is it?”

“It’s half 6 in the morning, angel” Dean replied, his voice low and sweet.

“No” was all Cas said to that as he pushed Dean out of the bed with his feet and spread across the mattress like a starfish, intent to go back to sleep. The action made Dean mutter a loud ‘son of a bitch’, which woke Sam up. The younger Winchester shot Dean the deadliest glare he could muster, while Dean merely motioned at already motionless Castiel.

“Shoot daggers at him man, not me, he’s the one who just shoved me out of bed”

“I have no sympathy at all with you right now, Dean, you two are an absolute nightmare when you share a bed. Next motel, I’m making a point to get two separate rooms or so help me God, I’ll sleep in Baby of my own free will”


End file.
